


Shutter

by heartpoints



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpoints/pseuds/heartpoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photography nerd Jafar moves to a new school and finds himself captivated by the star quarterback who he can't stop taking pictures of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutter

I heard the click of the camera shutter and the crowd roaring as the quarterback perfectly threw the ball downfield to a receiver I didn’t see. I got pictures of the moment, the determination in his eyes, the tensing of his muscles as he prepared and then the quick second where the ball left his fingertips. It all started in that moment, or perhaps the days leading up to that. When I entered into this new high school as a sophomore, when I got into photography class, when I was assigned to take pictures of the first football game of the year that friday in early August. I didn’t know any of the players, or anyone in this school for that matter. Most everyone was the same, blonde cheerleaders with small waists and big jocks that looked too old for high school, but the quarterback was unlike anyone I had ever seen before. As he played his long purple hair flowed behind him, his caramel colored skin dripped with sweat, his golden snake like eyes jumped about watching every player’s move. He played with such agility and strength he was on a whole other level than the others, and he moved through the field like he was dancing as he dodged anyone who dare try to tackle him. The number 16 sat on his back in dark green block font, contrasting the rest of his black jersey.

He was modern day art, and I couldn’t stop taking pictures of him. The way he ran, how his chest heavily rose and fell when he stopped, the moment during half time when he removed his helmet and poured water through his messy purple bangs, I wanted to capture it all. I got a couple pictures of other things during the game; the kickoff, a powerful tackle made by a teammate, the winning touchdown. Other than that, my camera was filled with pictures of the enchanting quarterback. At the end of the game I realized that there was no way I could turn in all of the pictures without seeming creepy, so I decided that Monday I would go to school early and print up the pictures of the quarterback that I wanted to keep and turn in the rest that weren’t only of him.

As the game ended everyone began packing up and leaving, and as I watched the quarterback running off the field with a smile on his face my heart sank, realizing I had no idea who he was and that I might never find out. Me and him are surely in different friend groups, he’s the star quarterback and I’m just some photography nerd. I could show up to all of his games, but he would never even notice me. I could find out his name and take his picture, but never really find out who he is. I want to know more about him, I want to know the things he enjoys, I want to be his friend. I turned around and walked away, staring at the ground. That will never happen.

I woke up early next Monday and tied my messy white hair back into a small ponytail, some pieces came loose in the front and framed my freckle covered face. Early before school started I snuck into the computer room and slid my SD card into a reader and plugged it into the computer. Making sure no one was around, I pulled up my camera files and selected all the pictures of the stunning quarterback and hit print. Once I knew they were all printed, I deleted them off my camera and the SD card was ready to be turned into the teacher. I gathered the photos into a folder and hugged it tightly to my chest, not wanting to risk anyone seeing my collection. I stared at the ground so no one would see the nervousness on my face, and opened the door out to the busy hallway.

Immediately as I stepped into the hallway I was greeted by someone slamming into me, throwing me to the ground. The person had just walked into me, but whoever it was had enough strength to send me falling to the ground with just that. My shoulder hit the ground hard and my arms ragdolled from the force. I sat up slowly, rubbing my shoulder and eyes shut tight in pain. I opened my eyes and my face flushed red quicker than I thought possible, the folder had fallen and the pictures of the quarterback were scattered on the ground. I scrambled onto my hands and knees to try and pick them up before anyone could see, but already I could feel eyes on me as I took up a section of the precious hallway space.

“Hey, are you alright?” A sweetly deep voice said from next to me.

I looked up to see piercing gold eyes uncomfortably close to me. Dark purple hair fell forward, slightly obscuring the beautiful eyes. I sat back a bit and realized that the person leaning over me was none other than my muse himself. He reached out and ran a thumb over my shoulder with such a gentleness that someone as strong as him didn’t seem capable of. A concerned expression was on his face as he examined my shoulder.

“You’re bleeding, we should get you to the nurse’s office. I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and you just suddenly came out of that door.” He let out a nervous chuckle that made my heart stop, “Here, let me help you with that.” 

His face turned towards the photographs on the ground as he knelt down to help me pick them up, but when he picked one up his hand froze, “Uhh, are these all.. Me?”

My face flushed further, “I-I-I can explain! Uh, you see, I’m in photography class and uh, we’re working with the school newspaper! Yeah! They’re planning on interviewing this year’s quarterback and asked me to get some shots of you to include in the newspaper. T-That’s all, I hope you don’t mind!” 

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I watched as he considered this with a skeptical look on his face, and eventually broke out into a wide smile, “Of course! I know I'm pretty popular, it's no wonder they would want to interview me.” He said with a smug grin.

My heart sank a bit, could it be that he was actually a self absorbed jerk? I really hope not. He handed me the pictures he collected and I embarrassedly slid them back into the folder. He stuck out his hand to me, and it took me a minute to realize he was offering to help me up. I took his hand which was significantly bigger than mine and he easily pulled me up to my feet. His hands were rough from years of playing football, but they were surprisingly gentle and warm when he grabbed my hand.

“Uhh, you didn't hit your head, did you?” The other boy asked.

“No, I don't think so.” I replied.

“Then you can let go of my hand now..” 

I looked down at my hand and realized I was still holding his after he helped me up. I quickly let go and get my face get hot again. I wanted to scream I was so embarrassed, and I could see his face was slightly red too. At least no one was around to see it, everyone had cleared the hallway to go to their classrooms. Oh no, class! As I turned to run to my classroom the bell rang, I turned back to the other boy and sighed.

“I'm sorry, now you're going to be late because of me.” I hung my head, feeling guilty.

“Don't worry about it, we can go to the nurse's office to get your shoulder checked out and she'll write us a pass.” He gave me a reassuring smile.

I followed him down the hallway, standing next to him like this made it clear just how much taller he is than me. He's probably 6 feet tall, while I'm only 5’2. This close to him I noticed details about him that I couldn't see when he was wearing his helmet. His ears are pierced, both of his lobes were decorated with small diamond stud earrings, and his left ear had a helix piercing with a silver ring. His eyebrows were thick, dyed purple to match his long hair. He had the look of a bad boy, not someone you would expect to be on the football team.

Soon we reached the nurse’s office, the purple haired boy stayed with me while the nurse cleaned the cut on my arm and assessed if I had a concussion or not. I had a small headache, but no concussion thankfully. She gave me an icepack for my bruised shoulder, wrote us both notes and let us go. We walked out of the room together, and paused outside of the door.

“Man, I’m glad you don’t have a concussion! I’ve had one of those before, they suck, I would have felt horrible if you had one because of me.” He flashed a big smile that made my heart flutter, “Well, if you know where you’re class is from here I’m gonna head off to mine. What do you say we hang out some time? I’ll buy you lunch to make up for all of this.”

My heart nearly stopped, I suddenly went from observing him through a camera lense to him inviting me to hang out! I hadn’t even expected to make friends at this new school, but now I’m talking to the most popular guy in school, “Yeah, sure! This school is open campus during lunch right?”

“Yup, I’ll take you to my favorite place, how about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow sounds good!” I could barely contain my excitement.

“By the way, you’re new here right? I don’t think I’ve seen you before, and you don’t seem to know your way around the school too well. Sorry I didn’t ask sooner, but what’s your name?” The boy’s honest face showed he was embarrassed that he had to ask.

“Oh, my name is Jafar. And it’s fine, I don’t know your name either.” The moment I had been waiting for was finally here, I felt my chest get tight in anticipation of learning his name.

“My name is Sinbad! I’m surprised you didn’t know. Well Jafar, we better head to class now, I’ll see you later!” with that he turned around and left for class, and I did the same.

Sinbad. The name echoed in my head, along with the way he said mine. For the whole day I replayed the memory of what happened and I still couldn’t believe it. I felt like I was dreaming, walking through the hallways felt like walking on air and I couldn’t stop thinking about the quarterback named Sinbad.


End file.
